


Imagine Making Pancakes With Jim

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: How hard can it be to make pancakes with Jim... You wish you hadn't asked.





	Imagine Making Pancakes With Jim

Whatever Jim Kirk wanted, he usually got it. Today, he wanted to make pancakes. You preferred French toast or waffles, but Jim had his heart set on making the pancakes that he bootlegged onto the ship a few weeks prior. This, of course, led to an early morning pillow fight and yelling that attracted the attention of Chekov. He in turn called Sulu who brought popcorn.

“Okay, but pancakes though.” He shouted from the other side of his quarters as you lobbed another pillow at his head. You relented, having run out of pillows to throw at Jim.

“Fine, but did you have to get the only box that didn’t have an Earth language on it? You better hope Ny isn’t too busy that she can’t translate this for us!” You were already slipping into your workout clothes. You had an awful feeling that your day off would involve a tour of the entire ship.

Jim was ready before you were and already talking with Sulu and Chekov who decided they weren’t that busy that they couldn’t tag along, especially with the promise of pancakes at the end.

You both decided that Jim should ask Ny, that way when she told him no, he could just order her to comply. He really wanted those pancakes. She refused, as was expected, but you gave her the look that told her that Jim wasn’t going to give up and she snatched the box from him. It took her some doing, but she got it done and sent the translated text to your pad.

“You owe me pancakes, Captain. And I am not letting you out of my sight until you pay up!” She grabbed her comm of from her work station and tagged along, growing the ever-growing group.

“I dub thee, Team Pancake!” Sulu proclaimed as galavanting around the halls.

Once you were in Jim’s quarters, you got everything out and flipped the switch on the blender, nothing.

“Here’s to a trip to engineering!” you raised your glass of orange juice up in a mock toast.

Jim gathered the blender and you fell in with the group. You would rather take a back seat on this trip and watch Jim try to explain to Scotty why a blender is more of a priority than the ship’s warp core. You and Ny gave him the universal look that said he might as well give in. Twelve minutes later, the blender might as well have been brand new. Scotty, like Ny, took payment in the form of Golden pancake goodness.

Everything was going great until Jim absentmindedly grabbed the skillet without a towel and burned the hell out of his hand. McCoy was just starting his shift. You and Team Pancake escorted a wounded Kirk to the Medbay where a coffee deprived Dr. McCoy couldn’t believe Jim was the first patient of the day. He hadn’t even made it off the ship and he was getting hurt.

“This is why people don’t cook on the ship, Jim! They get burned!” He was being less than gentle about looking Jim’s hand over. You went to the replicator that Leonard kept in his office and made him a cup. While Jim sat under the regenerator, you handed him the cup. He came over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. After Jim was all set, Leonard joined Team Pancake, telling Christine to let him know if he was needed.

Spock saw the herd roaming the halls and decided his counsel was needed in order to keep Jim out of the Medbay for the remainder of the day. He admittedly knew little about pancakes. He was going to learn today! He assisted Jim while you sat and talked with everyone in the living room.

Leonard and Ny were more interested in whether or not you were still single. You were. McCoy was an awful gossip when you got him and Uhura together.

“You know, there’s an engineer who is never in the Medbay. He’s single according to his charts.” McCoy gave you a double eyebrow raise and you rolled your eyes. “Also, you forgot to send a change of close with me the other day, so if you stay over, you’re doing the walk of shame.”

“Same for my room, Sweetie.” Ny piped up.

“Actually, you have no clothes in anyone’s room now.” Everyone agreed.

“Is everyone alright swinging by my room? I hadn’t realized that I had used all of my spares already.” You had a deep-seated fear of sleeping on the Starship alone. All of your friends took turns letting you crash on their couches. Leonard, Ny, and Jim let you crash in their beds with them. You were closer to them than the others.

Jim announced that he had finished the pancakes. Both he and Spock had batter in their hair. The pancakes were amazing! Jim had done a good job with them. It took a long time to eat in between the eating and the talking. It reminded you of Sunday mornings back home. For the first time, you felt like the ship could be home. Maybe that had been Jim’s goal all along.


End file.
